


The Open Sea

by MissMysty



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMysty/pseuds/MissMysty
Summary: A few months before Anna and Kristoff's wedding, Elsa finds herself swept up in a new adventure.  What was meant to be a sentimental gift to Anna turns out to be a trap, and Anna and Honeymaren are swept away by pirates who plan on transporting her away for a bounty.  Hopefully, Elsa can make this right before it's time for Anna to tie the knot.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Open Sea

The first thing Elsa had thought when Spring came to the forest was how beautiful it was.The longer the days got, the more at peace she felt here with the Northuldra people and their life with nature.And with the water spirit's help, it was easy enough to get back to Arendelle when she needed to.Though the need to had become less and less other than their game nights.

The forest needed her, which from day one had been so much easier and more natural than her place as queen.

There was something, however, that would have her in Arendelle for at least a few days.It wasn't happening for a few months still, but she just felt anxious thinking about it.

Even when she had been the one in line as queen, she had never thought about her potential to marry. She knew it would happen eventually, because the Arendelle royal line needed to go on, and she would have been the one to do it.Anna was lucky that she'd found love, rather than having to find a husband within eligible bachelors in other kingdoms.That likely would've been her fate.

Right now, the only thing she really had on her mind when it came to interacting with other humans was what she could give Anna for a wedding present.When they were kids, it had always been so easy.And it was true that Anna was still incredibly easy to please, but she wanted something a little more special than another of her ice sculptures.The castle was filled with them at that point, little pieces stuck in time by her magic permafrost.It was something she had gotten into since becoming queen, and something she still sometimes did now.

"Elsa."

Elsa glanced up from the river to find Honeymaren had been trailing after her for some time.She usually would have been able to tell if someone was following her, but her guard was very, very low when it came to the Northuldra people- and Maren in particular.She knew they had no intention of harming her after all they had been through.Maren in particular had been known to be able to sneak right past her without her notice because her senses hadn't been on high alert like they might have been in the castle.

"Apologies," Elsa said, turning from the river.She had been looking at where the dam had been while she drifted off in her thoughts about Anna's wedding gift, and when she tried to step away from the shore, she found her feet encased in ice.

"...no, let me apologize," Honeymaren said with a wry smile.She took Elsa's hands and helped her pull free of the ice.They had spent enough time together that Maren knew it was a startle reaction for her."Anna is the one getting married, but you are the one getting cold feet."

Without warning, a giggle bubbled up in Elsa's chest and escaped her lips in a sudden burst, and then another."I- I'm sorry.But that is exactly what would happen to me if I had to walk down the aisle."

"Maybe, maybe not." Maren hesitated a moment, realizing she and Elsa still maintained the contact. A smile graced her lips before she let go."There were signs of strangers in the woods," she finally said."Ryder went after them, but he came up with nothing.It's as if they just... disappeared."

Elsa closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh.Strangers in the forest weren't necessarily bad, but with all that had happened, they were all wary.

"And one more thing."

Elsa opened her eyes.

"The wind is... stale.I haven't felt it all day."

Elsa's eyes went to the water.

"Perhaps our visitors were ogres who scared Gale away." There was a small smile on Elsa's lips at her own joke."I'll have a look.I promise."

"Ah, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Ryder might have it in his head that we should give Anna and Kristoff a herd of reindeer for their wedding."

"Hmm.A logical choice."


End file.
